The Park
by Snoozypup
Summary: A simple day in the park with our favorite couple. It's my first fanfic so it's pretty simple...It contains yuri so if no likey then no read.
1. Breakfast

= I do not own Negima or it's character. If I did, hail to yuri :]

**Breakfast**

It was a beautiful morning at Mahora Academy. Many students are taking the opportunity to go out and have fun on their day off. It was a day that nothing can go wrong. Or so it seems. Apparently, a certain someone is having a hard time coping with the weather in the girl's dorm.

"Oj….ojou-sama!"

"Mou! Sec-chan! How many times have I told you to call me Kono-chan?" pouts a brunette hair girl.

"But but Ojou-.." stutters a red cheeked raven-hair girl.

"Kono-chan…say it it's not hard. Konoooo-channnn" Konoka smiled as she watched her guardian struggling with the nickname.

"Ko..Kono-chan" Setsuna muttered blushing even harder across the cheek

Konoka beamed before glomping Setsuna nearly knocking the poor blushing girl onto the floor. "See, that wasn't so hard"

"Hai…" trying to breath normally without passing out, Setsuna looked everywhere except the girl who is wrapping her arms around her neck choking the blushing girl like there's no tomorrow.

"Konoka, I think Setsuna is going to pass out if you don't loosen up" Asuna, woken up from the commotion, peered over the bunk to see the two girls in their usual routine. It was also a day off at Asuna's part time job so she took the opportunity to sleep in. Asuna rubbed her sleepy eyes and peer closely at her raven-haired friend.

"On second thought, she looks like she's going purple"

Konoka grinned at Asuna before looking closely at the tomato-beet red Setsuna. "Sec-chan, that's not a normal shade of red, are you okay?"

"Hai…Oj…Kono-chan" Turning her eyes to the table, she found the lampshade design interesting.

"Okay, hehe" letting go of Setsuna and twirling around, Konoka goes off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Konoka Konoe is a bright and happy girl rooming with her red-haired 3-A classmate, Asuna Kagurazaka. A beautiful girl with brown chocolate hair and chocolate eyes to match, she's a friendly girl with a warm smile always gracing her lips. Konoka is also the only heir to the Kansai Magic Assocation which makes her a sore target for any enemies that wants to kidnap her and use her magnitude powers. Fortunately, to prevent most of this from happening, her grandfather aka headmaster of the school assigned a bodyguard for her. This is where Setsuna Sakurazaki comes in.

Setsuna is a raven-hair swordswoman with master skills of the Shinmei-ryu style as well as having additional powers of a _hanyou_, a half demon, something that she despises. Slightly shorter than Konoka with darker brown eyes, she has a looming aura to protect her ojou-sama from any danger. Loyal and brave, in addition to crushing (extremely but in denial) hard on Konoka, she would go to the end of the world and back if her ojou-sama would ask her to.

Holding her nodachi, Yuunagi in her hand, Setsuna settles herself at the table to watch Konoka hum and cook, as well as trying to keep her breathing and heartbeat under control. Watching the other girl was something Setsuna found satisfaction on. Even though she was afraid of voicing out her feelings to the other girl, she found just being in the presence was something she can live with. Thinking about how close she was with the girl not too long ago, Setsuna blushed and sipped her orange juice trying to calm down. Asuna caught this and smirked knowingly, getting off the top bunk to dress.

"Konoka-chan, I have to go to Ayaka's mansion today, I don't know how long it'll take and I assume Negi-kun is out doing his teacher duties till late night" Asuna yawned after finishing putting her top and jean on and walked to the table to sit across Setsuna.

Walking to the table with a plate full of pancakes and small jar of syrup, she sat down with the rest of the girls smiling widely at her guardian.

"Okay, maybe me and Secchan will go the park today, it's a really nice day outside"

Hearing what Konoka just said, Setsuna nearly spit out her OJ in Asuna's face, blushing madly.

"But Kono-chan.."

"Please Secchan… can we go? It's been awhile since we went out and enjoy ourselves"

Giving the secret puppy eye technique, she knew the swordswoman couldn't resist saying no to her.

Setsuna looked at Konoka face and sighed, knowing that she was defeated before it even started, especially with those brown eyes…..

"Okay Kono-chan." Setsuna said with a smile trying to keep what dignity she had left after melting under the puppy look.

Konoka squealed happily glomping over Setsuna, rendering the swordswoman breathless and once again, blushing hard than before. Taking one look at Konoka's face, smiling in happiness with eyes closed, Setsuna blushed even harder going from red to slightly purple before her eyesight started to go grey.

Eating majority of the pancake before the others can get it, Asuna chewed fast before looking at her friends. "Konoka-chan….I think she passed out…."

"…."

"Secchan?"

* * *

Soooooooooo this is my first fanfic and yes i know, my grammar isn't the grandest in the world. Any comments on what should I do to write better PLEASE let me know.

Blue button below (click click)


	2. The Walk

**Here is the 2nd chapter...Enjoy!**

**Happy Birthday Konoka!**

* * *

**The Walk**

Asuna went off to Ayaka's place a little after breakfast to hang out, leaving Konoka and Setsuna alone in their room. After going off to dreamland for a short period of time, Setsuna regained consciousness realizing she's laying the couch. Looking up at the ceiling before rubbing her cheeks, Setsuna sighed "_What happened?" _

Turning her head to the side to scan her surroundings, she went face to face with a pair of concerned brown eyes.

"EHH"

Konoka giggled, looking relieved as Setsuna sat up quickly from the couch, "Secchan your awake! I'm dressed already so come on, let's go to the park!"

Not giving her friend a moment to recover, Konoka grabbed hold of one of Setsuna's wrist and unceremoniously dragged the swordswoman out of the room.

Not trusting herself to speak, Setsuna followed behind the power-walking girl at first then finally caught up to Konoka side. Then slowing down, they walked side by side towards to the park. Gathering her thoughts and steadying herself, Setsuna glanced at Konoka from the side noticing the expression on her dear friend's face. Konoka's smile was one of the rarest smiles Setsuna seen. It was a smile of pure happiness and freedom. Her eyes shone as she walked down the sidewalk to the park holding the wrist of her guardian. Setsuna inwardly smile and took a long glance at her friend before Konoka turned to her catching her looking at her.

"Is there something on my face Secchan?" inquired Konoka.

"Nothing, Kono-chan." Setsuna quickly looked forward and mentally cursed herself for getting caught. "_That was a close one, what will ojou-sama think of me…looking at her like that.."_

Konoka looked at Setsuna for a bit then smile. Letting go of her wrist, she proceed to instead hold onto her friend's hand, causing the raven-hair girl's eyes to widen and blush some shade darker.

"_He he, Sec-chan is very cute when she blushes"_

"_Holy !, sh- she's holding my hand!"_

Setsuna didn't say anything as they continued to walk to the park with the trademark blush, occasionally glancing at the girl next to her and their hands together. "_Pray Kami, please don't let Kazumi or Haruna find out…"_

After a few minutes of walking, they have finally arrived at the park. Konoka looked around and smiled happily.

"Look Secchan! Isn't it beautiful?"

Setsuna looked up at the scenery. High trees gave cool shades under their leaves as green grass sway gently against the soft wind. The world tree can be seen far away, accenting the small rolling hills at the park as sun rays shine down not giving the bright glare to those who decides to look closely. It gave the temptation of wanting to run on the grass with wild abandon not giving a care in the world.

"Hai Kono-chan" "_Just like you.."_

All of the sudden, the younger girl let go of the older girl's hand and ran up to a nearby hill, stopping to view the scene in front of her. She laughed and turned to look at her guardian smiling widely. Setsuna was about to issue a safety something when the sight of Konoka in front of her renders her speechless.

Her long luscious brown hair swaying gently in the wind as the sun gave her smooth skin a light glow. Her brown eyes sparkled as her beautiful smile graced her lips. Her short dress gently flapped to the side as the cloth fit her curves innocently but at the same time alluring.

"_Beautiful.." _Setsuna can only stare at the girl with an awestuck expression _"Just like a goddess"_

Noticing Setsuna staring intently at her, Konoka couldn't but help blush a little.

"Secchan, you're staring."

Blinking out of her little trance and blushing a light shade "Oh, sorry Kono-chan! I didn't mean to, it's just that, um, er.."

"He he it's okay! Come on Secchan, catch me if you can!"

Running down the hill away from Setsuna, she sprinted off surprising the raven-hair girl. Then quickly getting over her initial shock, Setsuna sprinted after Konoka grinning. Since Setsuna is physically stronger than Konoka, she simply let the other girl win the race.

After a long moment of chasing each other, hiding behind trees, climbing up trees to hide, somehow hiding behind innocent people's back, and doing what ever kids do when they try to hide from their parents, the two girls decided to relax and catch their breath. Walking up to a big tree, both of them sat down against the dark bark catching their breath (mostly Konoka) and relaxed against the gentle breeze.

Setsuna leaned her head back against the somewhat smooth bark of the tree and closed her eyes smiling _"If it can always be like this.." _Then feeling something pressed against her shoulder she opened her eyes to see Konoka's head lying against her. Instantly blushing Setsuna flailed her other arm, trying to figure out how to get out of the position when Konoka held onto her arm not letting her escape.

"Kono-chan! What! This is! But!.."

"Shhhhh Secchan let's just sit like this for now, it's very comfortable and I'm getting sleepy" smiled the younger girl as she scooted closer pressing shoulder to shoulder against the other girl holding the arm tighter.

After a mental turmoil, Setsuna decided to give in and against all judgments, gently laid her cheek against the brunette's hair.

"_I really hope Haruna and Kazumi don't see this, I am so dead…but this really is comfortable" _She continued her chain of doom thoughts before she noticed Konoka hadn't say anything for awhile.

Tilting her head to look at the other girl, worrying that something might have happened; she saw that she was just taking a nap. A stray lock of brown hair had flown it's way to in front of the resting girls face. As much as Setsuna loves Konoka's hair, she loves the look when her charge is resting peacefully even more. Trying not to make any sounds or sudden movements, Setsuna gently brush a strand of stray brown hair back making the sleeping girl shift a little before going back to sleep murmuring "Secchan.."

Looking surprised but slowly smiling, Setsuna leaned her head back again to lay it on the brunette's hair and closed her eyes. Before long, she too dosed off dreaming of a certain brown-hair girl that was her world, her everything.

"Kono-chan."

**End**

* * *

So once again, let me know! Grammar grammar :] or tips on how to portray feelings more would be wonderful.

*Lures reader to the blue button*


End file.
